


Earping Kryptonite

by MoonwritingFF



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Comic Book Science, Crossover, F/F, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: [ON HOLD]What would happen if the heroes from two worlds were forced to work together? Just imagine how amazing it would if these women met.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 16





	1. Two worlds collide

" Lena, are you sure this will work?"

" Yes, Kara. I just need to adjust these transmatter engines and try the nanobots once again. I'll have it in the morning."

" You're amazing."

Kara Zor-el and Lena Luthor flashed a warm smile at each other. Their faces showed signs of tiredness but they were making lots of progress. Soon the portal would be ready and safe to cross. National City has been suffering many strange phenomenon lately, such as earthquakes, red clouds, dry storms... And the D.E.O found out they came from a glitch.

Turns out Halloween being the season when the multiple worlds come close together was not a myth, and they had been working together with LCorp to track the source of the problem. The glitch proved to be hard to find though, until they finally did locate it. They discovered the crack in between worlds couldn't be closed from this one. Since then, Lena has been sending nanobots to open the gap and allow Supergirl in. Of course it was dangerous and Lena was not happy about letting her very best friend in the world go to another world that is sending horrible threats their way... At least the D.E.O confirmed there is a yellow sun there, so Supergirl would be fine... In theory. Anyway, Kara wanted to save people, the disasters were getting on her nerves so she was anxious to end them.

" I'm going with you" Alex said, arms folded over her chest. No way to say no to Alex like that.

Kara just reminded her sister about the dangers of the mission, which didn't pull Alex back. She was determined to go. In fact she had spoken to Kelly as soon as she knew about the mission, and of course her lovely understanding girlfriend showed her all the support she needed.

Meanwhile...

" What the... Is that a plane!?" Wynonna exclaimed confused, looking at the sky.

"Watch out!"

Wynonna jumped just in time. The horrendous wet tentacle brushing the ground under her feet.

"Why isn't it working, Dolls?"

" Says the woman that looks at the sky while fighting a monster"

Dolls rolled behind a rock and shot some bullets at the creative's head. The bastard moved too fast and avoided all of them. Wynonna put Peacemaker in her belt again, and ran towards the dead body in the snow a few feet from them.

" Sorry buddy, you won't need this" she said making an unexpected effort to take the axe from his frozen dead hands. you could hear a crack sound.

With a smooth movement she cut an annoying tentacle off the creature which lost its balance. Wynonna didn't miss the chance to cut the monster's head, getting black blood all over her face.

She spit, eyes closed , throwing the axe away. "Disgusting." She said.

Seriously though, things were getting weird in Purgatory. Weirder than the usual, anyway. People saw things flashing in the sky that disappeared half a second later... Even strangers came from nowhere and worst of all, the amount of snow was bringing problems to a town used to snow. Something was smelling bad for Wynonna, something was going on, and it wasn't her going crazy.


	2. WTF

Alex Danvers walked in the facility ready to fight. It was late at night, nobody was left at the D.E.O. Except for her. Perks of being the director.

She had jumped into alert mode when the alarm set off indicating someone (or something) was inside the facily Lena Luthor has been using to build a portal. Maybe Lena was working extra hours too? No, she remembers watching her leave...

Without making any noise Alex walked in the lab, gun in hand, ready to fight. She slid behind a counter and waited. There was some kind of mumble but she couldn't understand any words. Sliding closer to the source, Alex was struck by a very loud noise, just like a big metallic thing falling onto the floor.

" Shit!" She heard. It was a woman's voice, and according to the noise, now she was trying to clean up the mess.

Without a doubt Alex revealed herself pointing her weapon at the back of the woman.

"Freeze!" She ordered. "Leave that on the floor and get up slowly, hands where I can see them."

The woman slowly did what she was told.

" Turn around" Alex ordered.

Wynonna Earp did so, and quickly took Peacemaker from her belt.

Now the two women were pointing at each other with their guns.

" Put the gun down" Alex said.

" You first" Wynonna replied.

"You are inside a confidential government facility, armed and after hours. Put the gun down and maybe I won't kick your ass an take you to jail."

Wynonna looked confused. She looked at Alex, then at Peacemaker, and slowly put it back in her pocket while looking around the lab.

" Am I still in Purgatory?" She asked. "Black Badge, right?"

Alex slowly put her gun down and walked closer to the woman.

"You are in National City. This is the D. E.O -" A flash of light interrupted her. Both women took cover behind the counter Alex had used before.

"Ok, what the hell is that thing?"

" There's a transmatterportal, what did you do? Did you come to break it? Foo you work for Lex?"

" Who?" Wynonna asked, clearly confused. " Listen, I didn't do anything, ok? I was in the barn and then I was here!"

" Barn? You said Purgatory, right?" Another flash of light from the portal.

"Yes, I 'm Wynonna Earp, the heir. I can sign autographs later, I just want to go home, blackbadge"

" I am Alexandra Danvers, director of the D.E.O. and I'm sorry but I've never heard from you or your town or Black Badge, whatever that is. You are in my facility just when the portal starts working erratically and that is suspicious." The portal let out another flash of blue light. Alex pressed the button in the watch to call Supergirl.

Wynonna got on her knees and fired her gun towards the portal in a desperate attempt to make it do something and go back home. Alex stood up just in time to protect Wynonna from the bullet coming back. It didn't hit any of them, but after the bullet came one last flash of blue light.

Suddenly the room was dark and Wynonna was alone.

Supergirl arrived a few seconds later calling for Alex.

When she went inside the room and turned on the lights. Wynonna was there, behind the counter. Her eyes got used to the light, she was very surprised.

"Where's Alex? Who are you?" Supergirl asked, ready to fight.

"Wow, are you a superhero? A real one? I knew I was dreaming. Ok, time to wake up!"

Supergirl was besides Wynonna in half a second using superspeed. "Where is my sister?"

"Superpowers" Wynonna mumbled, momentarily paralyzed. After a second she was Wynonna again. "I don't know your sister, where is MY sister, huh?" She tried to punch Supergirl , resulting on a lot of pain in her hand.

Supergirl sighed, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you made of steel?" Wynonna asked rubbing her hand. " Listen superbitch, I was in my barn at the homestead and then suddenly I am here and there's this chick pointing a gun at me and she doesn't know me but we're not in Purgatory anymore so I said Black Badge but she said D.E.O. "

" Supergirl. It's Supergirl. And that chick was Alex?"

" oh yes, she said that was her name."

"Where is she? What did you do?" Supergirl was concerned and angry.

"Hey calm down I didn't do anything to her, that thing was flashing lights. One moment she was here and the next she was gone. Can I go home now?"

" No! You're coming with me. Alex is my sister!"

"And Waverly is mine! So what? I want to go back to Purgatory ."


End file.
